Trapped
by Soul of Hell
Summary: When a mysterious girl from our world appears in Rayman's, what will happen? Will she discover that she was meant to live in his world? Or will she discover that she's just not good enough to be in his world? Accepting ideas.
1. Introduction

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded a story in a while. I just haven't been on this website. Here's a fanfic about my fav game, Rayman. _

_Title: Trapped _

_Rating: T for language. _

_Plot: What happens when a girl by the name of Kira comes from the real world, to Rayman's world? _

------

_"You're not perfect enough to live in here!" _

_"I'm sorry, but I--" _

_"Shut up!" _

_All she saw was a light appear before her eyes, and saw that she was in another world, something different then she usually lives in. _

"Hey, girl," A young girl with short black hair, and was wearing a white dress that went past her knees opened her eyes, revealing that her eyes color was light gray.

"Hey, are you blind?" She looked to see who was talking to her, seeing that it was some kind of blue frog.

"AHHHHH!!! And no, I'm not blind." She said. "Who the hell are you?!?" She asked him.

"My name is Globox..." He said quietly, seeing the fear in her eyes.

She looked at him quietly, and then looked around her. "My name is Kira," She said, and stood up.

She tried her best to walk, ever since she somehow warped to this area that she didn't even know of. She felt her ankle turn, and she quickly fell back to the ground in pain. Luckily, Globox caught her before she completely hit the ground, and before her ankle broke. "Crap...!! Umm...thanks Globox." She said feeling a small blush form on her face. Globox helped her get back onto her feet, and smiled at her. "Welcome."

"Hey Globox, who's this?" Globox looked at the person who said that, seeing that it was one of his friends, slightly smiled.

"Hey Rayman,"

"Rayman...?" Kira looked at the person named 'Rayman' and slightly smiled. "Hey, I'm Kira."

'Why didn't I react at all?' She thought.

"Are you blind?" Kira's eyes twitched, and looked at Rayman. "No, I'm not blind." Kira said.

"I thought you were, sorry" Rayman said, slightly laughing from embarresment.

"It's alright, everybody thinks that...at least here," She said, muttering the last part.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing." She said.

------

Yeah...it sucks. And it's so short DX


	2. He Wont Forgive Me

_Okay, I know I just uploaded the story and whatever, but I felt like doing a few more chappies XDD_

_Btw, the fairy's that appear later on in this chap. are my made up fairies. I am so sorry if this is rushed...I'm really sorry but it's like 12:00am where I am and I'm pretty tired..._

_----_

_---RECAP---_

_"Are you blind?" Kira's eyes twitched, and she looked at Rayman. "No, I'm not blind." Kira said. _

_"I thought you were, sorry" Rayman said slightly laughing from embarresment. _

_"It's alright, everybody thinks that," She said. "In here at least," She muttered._

_"What?" _

_"Huh? Oh...nothing." _

_---_

"Hey, Rayman? What's it like living in here?" Kira asked quietly as she sat down on the ground.

"Didn't you live here?" Rayman asked her. Kira laughed at his respond, covering her mouth with her hand. "Of course not! I lived in..." Kira's eyes widened, and she quickly stood back.

"I have to get back!!" Kira looked around, feeling a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, Kira, calm down! What the hell happened?"

"I have to get back...I have to get back..." She muttered.

"Where do you have to get back too?!" Rayman asked her, grabbing her by the shoulders. Kira felt a small pain in her shoulders as Rayman touched her, as if electricity had hit her. "Rayman...!! What the hell?!?!" She pushed Rayman away from her, watching as Rayman hit himself against a tree. She finally got back to reality, seeing what she had done, her eyes widened.

"Rayman!!" She said and ran up to him quickly, helping him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too...it's just that I...umm...well...I...get mad easily and that happens alot..."

"It's alright...I guess..." Rayman said, slightly shoving her away and watched her walk away from him, her eyes now filling with more sorrow. She looked down at the floor, sighing knowing that Rayman might never be her friend to what she just did.

"Rayman...I didn't mean to do it..." She said quietly. She took a quick glance at Rayman, then looked at Globox after glancing at Rayman. "I know," Rayman said, Kira felt more tears roll down from her cheek to the ground, knowing that in his voice was hatred, and she ran away, somewhere far away from where they were.

"Kira...!!"

"Globox, just forget it. She's not coming back," Rayman said quietly.

"Rayman, what's wrong with you? You never act like this!"

"I'm alright, Rayman said, hatred still in his voice.

----

"Ow!" Two young fairies were playing around with eachother, their laughs and giggles could be heard throughout the area of the forest they were in.

"Huh?" One fairy came across a girl that was crying to herself with her knees curled up to her, and she glanced at the other fairy, then back at the girl. "Hey, Soya," The other fairy flew up to the fairy calling her name. "Yeah, what's wrong Lyna?" She asked.

"What is she?"

"I dont know...but I know that she's crying..." She said, flying up to the girl.

"Hey,"

The girl looked at the fairy that was right next to her, and she looked away. "Hi...what do you want?" She asked, completely trying to ignore this fairy next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I...just met somebody named Rayman--"

"Rayman? Yeah, what happened?"

"And I dont think he likes me..."

"Of course he does...at least I think he should..."

"I pushed him to a tree hardly because he shocked me big time when touching both of my shoulders...I heard anger in his voice when he said he wasn't mad at me..." She said quietly, feeling more tears run down her cheek. "Eh? He's mad at you for that?" She slightly giggled, and flew off to Lyna.

"Lyna, she's crying because she think Rayman's mad at her, should we tell Ly?"

"No, we'll introduce this girl to Ly later. Let's just take her back to Rayman." Soya nodded, and flew off next to the girl again, and smiled. Lyna did the same, except on the other side.

"Hey,"

"My name is Kira," Kira said in a sad voice. "And no I'm not blind." She said, having a feel that they were going to ask her that.

"I dont care if you're blind or not, but we need to take you back to Rayman..."

"Why would he want to see me for what I did to him?! Huh?!" She asked.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"No he wont!" Kira said.

"Come on Kira, just try it, please?" Kira sighed, giving into Soya's lecture.

"Fine." She said.

TBC.

This chap was longer then the other one lol xDD

I am now...ACCEPTING IDEAS :D

Note: I haven't been making new stories before this one because Microsoft Word suddenly disappeared from my computer, and I'm using WordPad. DX


End file.
